


together

by locrianrose



Series: Fire Emblem Fluff Bingo [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem Fluff Bingo, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose
Summary: Written for the Fire Emblem Fluff Bingo Prompt "Forehead Kisses/Hurt Comfort"
Relationships: Lon'qu/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Fire Emblem Fluff Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	together

Peaceful sleep was rare after the war, and tonight was no exception. Lon’qu was never one to rest when he didn’t have to, but Robin had found that since returning, she tired quicker and that pushing herself night after night without sleep was less of an option. She knew it was likely that Lon’qu only retired to their bed with her when she did at night to keep an eye on her.

Robin slid out from under Lon’qu’s arm, sitting up and swinging her feet off the side of the bed, feeling the cold of the floor beneath them. The fire had gone out since she’d come to bed, and after a moment of debate, she made her way in the darkness over to where it had burned before, only glowing embers remaining now, snagging a blanket to drape over her shoulders as she did. 

“Robin?” Lon’qu’s voice came low behind her as she walked. 

“Just— starting the fire again.” Robin muttered, sitting down beside the fire as she added more wood and kindling, watching as the embers began to catch. She pulled the blanket tight as she waited, watching as the flames slowly began to lick at the wood. 

Robin glanced back as she heard the bed creak, looking over as Lon’qu walked to her in the flickering light, offering his hand. 

“Dreams?” Came his question as she took his hand, letting him pull her up to her feet, blanket hanging heavily on her shoulders. 

Robin didn’t speak until she sat down on the edge of the bed, Lon’qu settling back in as she did.

“Yeah.” She finally said, laying down to face Lon’qu, arranging the blanket to wrap her more carefully. 

“I’ll send for more tea from Panne.” Lon’qu said as he settled down beside her, allowing Robin to bury her face in his chest.

“If you want.” Robin said, keeping her breathing deep and even. 

“Was it more of—” Lon’qu broke off. 

“The same.” Robin replied shortly, cutting him off.

There were some things that weren’t meant to be shared, and the scattered memories that Grima’s death had given her were a curse she preferred to remain silent about. Even in his passing, Grima was a part of her in the patchwork of memories that she had gained. 

Whatever force that had pieced her back together after she’d faded away had twisted things into the parts of her that had been lost in the process. Her memories of her childhood were still absent, but there were fragments of other memories that were not hers, remnants from another world and the things that the beast controlling her body had done in it. 

Robin knew well that Lon’qu was haunted by things in his past that he preferred not to speak of that they’d barely broached during the war. She knew that her disappearance had only served to worsen those fears. When she’d first returned, he’d barely spoken to her— or any of them— when he’d arrived in Ylisse from Regna Ferox. It’d taken time for him to be comfortable touching her yet again, but with time, they’d both been able to cross the gap that her three year absence had brought. 

He kept a closer watch over her than he had before, and in turn, she was more distracted and prone to silence. Neither had mentioned the changes in the other. 

For Robin, a second chance when she’d fully expected and planned to die was more than enough, and she suspected that Lon’qu felt similarly. If her price to pay was visions of what had happened in the other world, she would take it, no matter how gruesome the memories were. 

Robin exhaled heavily into Lon’qu’s chest, pulling back to look up at him in the flickering light from the fire. 

“I love you.” She finally said. “I— nothing means more to me than being able to keep living in this world.” 

Lon’qu inclined his head slightly towards her, silently pressing his lips to her forehead. 

“Just don’t leave again.” Lon’qu muttered as he pulled her to his chest again. 

“I’m here to stay now.” Robin whispered back. “I won’t leave again.”

**Author's Note:**

> still accepting requests over on tumblr @ neotula for fire emblem fluff bingo! see my pinned post for what things are left to be filled. I'm only taking requests for fluff bingo currently (March 2021).


End file.
